


Только терпеливый

by Tanaquila



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест по "Первому классу" на заявку: Эрик|Чарльз. Чарльз говорит, что не чувствует ног, еще когда Эрик пытается уговорить его действовать вместе. Эрик остается, помогает; в Школе становится главным. Без участия команды Шоу, IC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только терпеливый

Чарльз сидит в своем кабинете и оформляет заказ на новое оборудование для школы, когда снизу раздается грохот. Уже достаточный, чтобы отвлечься от писанины, но еще не критический, чтобы он попытался спуститься на коляске по лестнице, как в прошлый раз. Прошлый раз был, когда Эрик тренировал Алекса и Шона три часа к ряду и немного увлекся. Тогда-то Чарльзу и пришла идея укрепить бункер, а дверь пришлось менять и так: завязанная морским узлом старая, от попытки Эрика вернуть ее в первоначальное состояние просто рассыпалась.  
Грохот раздался снова, но на этот раз особняк ощутимо сотрясло дрожью так, что Чарльзу все же пришлось ухватить руками подпрыгнувшие на столе бумаги. Все, пора это прекращать!  
Напряжение в команде сейчас настолько велико, что ребята словно искрят, а тренировки с Эриком еще больше разжигают их злость. Такими темпами они развалят дом, и школа просто не успеет открыться, но Эрик ничего и слушать не хочет.  
Чарльз вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на происходящем внизу. Мысли Эрика для него по-прежнему не доступны – тот так и не снял шлем. Поэтому Чарльз сейчас смотрит глазами Алекса. Донельзя разъяренного Алекса. Они с Баньши стоят напротив Эрика, уже изрядно потрепанные, на лбу у Шона расползается кровоподтек. Хватит им на сегодня. И Чарльз посылает мысленный импульс:  
«Шон, попроси Эрика подняться наверх. На сегодня тренировку лучше закончить».  
Баньши озвучивает его просьбу, а в голове Алекса вспыхивает яростный протест: они еще не закончили! Он сможет, сможет победить на этот раз!  
На лице Эрика, почти полностью скрытого шлемом, очень трудно уловить какие-то эмоции, но реакция однозначна. Тот качает головой:  
\- До конца тренировки еще пятнадцать минут!  
Его ответ ликованием отдается в мыслях Алекса, он рвется в бой, а Чарльз не настроен сегодня менять его воинственный настрой.  
Эрик четко обозначил свою позицию: он будет вести тренировки так, как считает нужным. Они каждый раз спорят об этом, но Эрик выдвигает смехотворный, по мнению Чарльза, аргумент: тот еще не восстановился после ранения.  
Чарльз хмурясь, старается сосредоточиться на листе бумаги, но невольно опускает глаза, рассматривая инвалидное кресло. Как символ его беспомощности. Лифт для него еще не достроен, можно, конечно, снова попытаться спуститься по лестнице, но в прошлый раз это закончилось лекцией Эрика по поводу самоуверенных дураков и укоризненными взглядами Рейвен. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эрик может временами так его раздражать!  
Чарльз прикрывает глаза, вновь воскрешая перед собой тот момент, когда все летит к чертям.

_Он лежит на коленях Мойры и задыхается от сверлящей боли и беспомощности. Не зная, что хуже. Он не в силах остановить Эрика, не вправе удержать Рейвен. Часть его разума отчаянно желает, чтобы Эрик остался, но он просто не в силах сосредоточиться на этой мысли сейчас. Боль сильнее._  
Он не может видеть, что происходит за его спиной, но даже без телепатии чувствует, ощущает Рейвен – в это мгновение она вкладывает руку в ладонь человека, которого он считал другом. Он не хочет видеть, как умрет его сестра, окончательно став Мистик. Хенк, Шон и Алекс кидаются к нему, уже не обращая внимания на бывшую команду Шоу, для них они уже ушли. Мойра пытается приподнять его, и Чарльза захлестывает волной боли так, что он не может разобрать, чудится ему присутствие Эрика или же он уже покинул остров. Он переводит взгляд с Мойры на Хенка, словно ища опровержению страшному осознанию, и выдыхает:  
\- Я...кажется... не чувствую своих ног...  
Один раз произнеся это, он уже не может остановиться, повторяя, как заведенный единственную безжалостную мысль, что бьется в мозгу:  
«Я не чувствую своих ног... Я не чувствую своих ног...»  
На краю сознания он замечает, как вновь бросается к нему Рейвен, склоняясь так, что закрывает от него небо. Только неестественный скрежет заставляет его, морщась, запрокинуть голову: часть обшивки подводной лодки отрывается и летит прямо на команду Шоу. А Эрик стоит в шаге от них с жутким лицом, до скрипа сжимая челюсти. Азазель с компанией исчезают, а кусок металла проносится над тем местом, где только что они стояли, и врезается в воду, поднимая фонтан брызг.  
А Эрик разворачивается и вновь подходит к ним.  


Чарльз открывает глаза и смотрит на вошедшего в кабинет Эрика. Что ж, время для воспоминаний окончено. Тот выжидающе смотрит на него своим новым, не читаемым взглядом. Этот взгляд Чарльз впервые увидел на пляже, и теперь он преследует его неотступно, заставляя мучиться сомнениями.  
\- Я же просил не прерывать тренировку.  
Вот сейчас раздражение еще сильнее – Чарльз терпеть не может, когда Эрик вот так, бесцеремонно, одним движением брови заставляет его коляску выехать из-за стола. Он в который раз мысленно помечает себе попросить Хенка соорудить что-нибудь не металлическое. Разумеется, после того как Церебро и лифт будут закончены.  
\- Ты же должен понимать, они должны научиться контролировать эмоции. А сейчас они просто злятся и не могут сосредоточиться.  
Он не добавляет «злятся на тебя», но Эрик и так это понимает. Иногда Чарльзу кажется, что он перенял его способности. Слишком уж хорошо теперь ему удается угадывать, о чем он думает. Это тяжело. Наверно, тяжелее, чем невозможность вновь разделить с Эриком его мысли и переживания.  
Но, может ли это измениться, если Эрик снимет шлем, Чарльз больше не знает. Они теперь все больше спорят, все больше отдаляются друг от друга. Спасибо и на том, что Эрик не пытается вмешиваться в вопросы по поводу открытия школы. Это было бы слишком. И Чарльзу хочется верить, что это из-за шлема: что если снять его и вновь взглянуть в глаза уже почти не друга, все снова станет, как раньше. Он очень этого хочет. И еще, очень боится. Поэтому всегда старается избегать долгих взглядов Эрика.  
\- Как только ты почувствуешь себя лучше, ты можешь помогать с тренировками.  
\- Я чувствую себя достаточно хорошо, мой друг, - терпение, главное побольше терпения в голосе.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
Море терпения. Как же тяжело мириться с тем, что приходится оставаться на вторых ролях!  
Эрик прерывает уже ставшую обязательной процедуру самоуспокоения неожиданным поступком. Он аккуратно опускается на одно колено так, чтобы Чарльзу не приходилось задирать голову, и их глаза были на одном уровне, хватаясь за подлокотники кресла обеими руками.  
Это поразительно настолько, что Чарльз, уже заготовивший длинную речь, молчит и смотрит в серые глаза. Молчание затягивается, но они и не думают прерывать его. Первый момент за долгие два месяца, когда Чарльзу не хочется спорить или злиться. Вместо этого, он некстати вспоминает белое как полотно лицо Эрика с черными тенями под глазами, когда Чарльз через трое суток пришел в себя в больнице. Если бы не шлем, можно было отправить видение ему и убедиться...  
Чарльз медленно плавно поднимает руку и касается шлема, почти ожидая, что Эрик отдернется, но тот остается на месте, не отводя взгляда, только шумно выдыхает через нос. Если чуть приподнять гладкий металл, можно будет одним движением снять шлем. Что же Эрик не двигается?  
«Ты не будешь сопротивляться, если я его сниму?» - вопрос он задает одними глазами, но Эрик понимает.  
В ответном взгляде ни капли напряженности, только ожидание.  
И никакой телепатии не нужно. Чарльз забывает как дышать, ощущая под пальцами прохладу шлема, как в замедленной съемке подцепляет пальцами край и случайно касается теплой щеки. Эрик под его прикосновениями не то, что застывает – каменеет. Но не отодвигается. Краем сознания Чарльз осознает, как странно они смотрятся сейчас, но ему плевать. Он вновь видит этот нечитаемый взгляд, обращенный к нему, теперь гораздо ближе, чем когда либо. И понимает очень важную вещь, понимает, _что_ значит для Эрика снять такую удобную броню, а поняв, убирает руку от шлема, кладя ее на подлокотник. Почти соприкасаясь пальцами с Эриком, который и не думает отпускать кресло.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты сам снял шлем, друг мой».  
И Чарльз доверительно улыбается ему. Первый раз с того момента улыбается только ему, по-настоящему.  
«Нам так о многом нужно поговорить».  
И Эрик осторожно улыбается в ответ. А потом поднимает руки...


End file.
